RWBY: Little Red rides in the Hood
by fireprooflawyer
Summary: In which Ruby and Yang get jumped by a group of men, and you can probably guess the rest.


**RWBY: Little red is riding in the hood**

**Authors note: I don't even know how I got this idea…..**

As the sun rose in the Vale, a pair of police men came across the unconscious forms of several men in a back alley. They had received a tip off that they would find some members of the gang that been terrorising the local area.

The men, as men go, were pretty beat up. A search around the surrounding area for any sighs of what happened came up short, so the Police eventually gave and took the men with them back to the police station.

Eventually the police would piece together what had happened using CCTV footage, and they were very surprised by what they saw.

This is what happened, and the events leading up to it…

The roar of a motorcycle cut through the calm streets of the Vale, followed by a whoop of excitement. A yellow dust cycle carrying two people tore down the road, a golden blur kicking up a blizzard of dust.

Yang whooped again as she shot down the road and her passenger whimpered and clung onto her tighter.

"Yang slow down for goodness sake!" yelled Ruby, her voice muffled by her biker's helmet and her red cloak flapping in the wind. She sat behind Yang on the bike, and she had her arms wrapped tightly around her older sister's waist.

"Oh don't be such a baby." Called Yang over her shoulder as she dodged round a lamp post and skidded around a street corner.

A little too fast, as it turned out.

Both girls jumped as the dust bike shuddered and the engine groaned, Yang quickly slowed the bike to a stop, narrowly avoiding crashing into a shop window.

Yang slid gracefully off her bike, and immediately slipped off her helmet and started to probe the bike for something that had gone wrong. Ruby however was less grateful, she tried to get off but her legs were like jelly, and she fell flat on her face.

"You ok sis?" asked Yang, glancing briefly in her direction.

"Just give me a second…. to catch my breath." Moaned the younger girl, dragging herself to her feet.

Yang rolled her eyed "Why are you out of breath, the bike did all the work?"

Ruby glared at her "Maybe it's because you were going so fast that I couldn't breathe properly, I mean seriously you were going at something like 100 miles per hour.

"110, actually." Chirped Yang.

After about half an hour of searching, Yang still couldn't find what was wrong with the bike, she didn't have any tools on her, and she wasn't willing to risk her and her sister's well-being by trying to ride it again. If Ruby got hurt while ridding Yang's motor cycle, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

Plus Weiss would kill her if Ruby was injured while in her care.

"Looks like we're gonna have to head back, I'll call Blake to come pick us up, but it could take a while"

"I don't even know why I agreed to come with you in the first place." Muttered Ruby.

"Oh come on, a night time bike ride is a perfect sister bonding experience."

"Did we really have to break curfew and ride you motor cycle to bond, why couldn't we just do something normal?"

"You're no fun, you know that."

Ruby scowled at her, and was about to deliver a scathing retort, but was cut off as a pair of hands reached out of the darkness from the alley way behind her and dragged her out of sight."

"RUBY!" cried Yang, she activated Ember Celica, and threw herself into the alleyway after her sister.

The shadows closed in on her, and she cast out blindly in the darkness, her worry quickly being replaced with anger.

Her eyes turned red, and her body began to burn with an unnatural fire.

"Whoever you are, let her go NOW!"

The alley was illuminated by the flickering light of Yang's aura, revealing Ruby's captor. He wore a hoodie with the hood pulled low over his face, so Yang couldn't see what he looked like. Yang noticed five more similarly dress figures closing in on her.

Ruby struggled in the man's grip, he had his arm wrapped around her throat, and Yang could see Crescent Rose in its portable form lying on the ground out of reach to her left.

"Let go off her." Growled Yang

The man didn't respond, he just tightened his grip around Ruby's neck.

Yang's temper flared and she tensed herself, ready to lunge at the man and pound him into the ground, but she stopped as the man finally spoke.

"Don't move or I'll snap her neck," his voice was low and it sent chills down Yang's spin.

"What do you want?" hissed Yang, barely restraining herself from ripping the man to shreds.

"The keys to your bike, your money, and those gauntlets of yours, they look nice."

Yang's fingers were clenched so hard that her nails drew blood; it was taking all of her self-control not to attack. How dare they, no one, no one hurt her sister, not while she was around.

Yang noticed that Ruby had stopped struggling and was now looking pointedly at her; she caught the blonde's eye and winked at her.

The man was so focused on Yang that when Ruby snapped her head back, head butting him in the face, he was completely unprepared. His grip loosened and Ruby immediately broke away and lunged for Crescent Rose.

With her sister out of the way, Yang was free to finally make her move. She flung herself at the hooded man, who had recovered his wits, and she landed a devastating right hook right on his jaw.

The man flew backwards from the force of the blow and he slammed into the alley wall with a sickening thud. While she hadn't fired Ember Celica's shotgun attachments, the punch had almost killed him, which showed just how angry Yang had become.

Ruby snatched up Crescent Rose and turned just in time to see one of the remaining five men lunge at her with a crowbar, she blocked his attack with Crescent Rose (still in its compact form) and then fired a sniper round at the floor beneath her attacker's feet. The man was engulfed in an explosion of cobblestone and dust, he was knocked of his feet and his weapon was sent flying away from him. Ruby finished him off by bring her weapon down hard onto the man's head. He slumped forward, unconscious, but she had no time to celebrate as two more of the men came at her, both wielding switch blades.

Yang faced the other two, the guy with a bat swung for her head, but she battered his am away and drove her knee into his crotch. The man fell down, but was helped up again by an uppercut from Yang.

Her second opponent had a long chain, he flicked his wrist and the chain wrapped itself around Yang's right arm, she went in with her left, but he ducked nimbly under it and looped the other end of his chain around her left arm as well. He ran a full circle around her, wrapping the chain around her waist and pinning her arms to her side. He then let go of the chain and grabbed his fallen friends bat. He swung it at her, but at the last second Yang fired Ember Celica at the ground and the explosion of fire launched her high into the air. As she fell, Yang's aura flared again and the flames melted the chain wrapped around her. She twisted in mid-air, her arms now free, and landed feet first on her foes head.

He crumpled as she crashed into him, and Yang's fall was broken by the man's body. She immediately jumped to her feet and ran towards were Ruby was fighting the remaining two men.

Ruby dodged to the side to avoid the blade aimed at her throat, she kept dodging waiting for an opening. Her two opponents, both wielding switch blades, grew increasingly frustrated as she danced around them, dodging their stabs and thrusts.

One of the two seemed to notice that his companions had fallen silent, so he glanced behind him, and immediately regretted doing so as Yang charged up to him and sucker punched him, blasting him of his feet and headfirst into a metal dumpster. The final man left standing stopped his attack when he noticed that he was the only one left. He dropped his knife and raised his hands above his head, "Uh, I surrender." He whimpered, his body visibly shaking.

Ruby frowned at him, and then drove Crescent rose into his face. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground.

The two sisters stood there panting for a few moments, the red had faded from Yang's eyes and her aura had stopped burning. She suddenly grabbed Ruby and pulled her into a crushing hug. "Oh my god Ruby, I'm so sorry I should have been more alert.

Ruby hugged her back "It's ok, I'm fine, they didn't hurt me. It's not your fault ok; we were both taken by surprise."

Yang sighed with relief, she checked her sister for any injuries just in case, but found none. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and all she cared about was that her sister was safe.

"Alright, well I'm going to call Blake to come pick us up, I think we've had enough excitement for one night."

Ruby nodded at one of the unconscious men "What are we going to do with them?"

Yang shrugged "I dunno, just tie them up and leave them there, we'll give the police a call later, I just want to go home. "

"What should I tie them up with?"

"Use their hoodies."

"Ok."

Yang and Ruby didn't go out for another night time bike ride for a very long time after that night, but the experience had brought the two closer.

And of course, the two had to endure Weiss freaking out when she found out what had happened, which was only slightly more terrifying than going up against a Death Stalker.

So a piece of advice: if you see a girl wearing a red cloak and a blonde girl with a bike, don't bother them.

Because if you think Yang's scary when she's angry, wait till you see an angry Weiss…

**Author's note: Not sure how I feel about the ending to this, but oh well, it's not too bad (hopefully)**

**Also, a massive thank you to all of you who favourited and reviewed my other RWBY stuff, you guys are awesome.**

**As always review and tell me what you think**

**Bye 8)**


End file.
